


Isolation

by Atakamae



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atakamae/pseuds/Atakamae
Summary: Just a little sketch.





	Isolation

I opened my eyes. I found myself staring at the same ceiling, laying in the same position, in the same bed, in the same four suffocating walls that surrounded my room. For me,

It's a miracle to wake up, considering I never put an alarm, or I can never feel the warmth of the sun's light coming in from my window, since I always keep the curtains down.

Still laying down, I stretched my hand to reach my glasses, my hand feeling the textures of various of mangas, cans, bottles, wrappers, all in the same desk, until I finally

grabbed my glasses. Placing them on my face, I looked at the time displayed by the cable box of my television. 13 O'clock. Figures, I slept through the entire morning. In my

defense, I didn't  sleep until around 3:00. Despite my eyes drooping, and feeling as if everything on my phone was some sort of dream-like movement, I still had to finish the

show I was watching.  It suddenly hit me I was tearing up. I didn't know why, but a sensation of dread overpowered me, taking over my chest and arms. It wasn't the first time,

ever since I decided to  live on my own, I would feel like this every once in a while. It wasn't like I was..depressed? I'm happy how I'm living right now. What's not there to be

happy about? I eat, sleep, and  play, all within the comfort of my own room, in my long, blue cat shirt. I finally left my bed, and headed toward the bathroom, as I looked in the

mirror, the dark circles under my  eyes were painfully visible. That's the sweet thing about never leaving my room. No one has to see my eyes like this, I don't have to hide it

with makeup. I'm perfectly fine within my room. I hesitantly brushed my teeth, staring at a stranger in the mirror all this time.  

 

Once I exited the bathroom, my stomach started to growl. Truth be told, It's been growing since 2:00, but I was too lazy to get out of my bed to fetch a midnight snack.

It felt like something was holding me back, keeping me on the bed. I opened my fridge, and to my utter disappointment, there was almost nothing in it. Just my usual energy

drinks and yogurts, and some undefinable substance in an open yogurt packet.  I dreaded going outside, but I really didn't have no choice. I could always order some food, but 

I've grown  tired of pizza and other delivery food type things. I haven't been to a cafe in a while, so perhaps I could always try that. Suddenly, that thought really bothers me, 

considering I  have to dress up so I don't commit social suicide, in which I wouldn't mind anyways. I semi-fixed my hair, so It wasn't in the way of my eyes, I put on my green 

sweatshirt, my  shoes, and finally grabbed my keys. With a heavy sigh, I opened the front door of my apartment. The sun hit me like a freight train, my eyes squinting at the

intense light, it took me a while for my eyes to focus again. I was finally able to catch the scenery of the street I lived in. It's a sight I haven't seen for weeks. It felt nice to catch

a full breeze of a summer's day, usually I'd only feel it once in awhile when my window was opened, and the breeze would sneak into my room. It's a sensation I loved, but

wouldn't bother to experience it more often. I readjusted my glasses, and began walking. With my hands in my pocket, I looked around the city, the light reflecting from the 

building's window, the common people walking on the streets, driving, sitting in the benches, taking photos, talking or eating. All of these things I wanted to experience..but I

always thought there's always tomorrow. 

 

As I opened the doors to the cafe, the little jingle bells rang. Cute. Soon a strange pretty girl in a maid costume greeted me. It would seem I walked into a maid cafe, huh? I

gently smiled and she directed me to a random seat and handed me a menu. I looked all over it, there was so many delicious treats and sides to order, I just couldn't decide 

on what to get, if I had the money, I would order everything on it, however I didn't have the money for it. I might of just as well picked something randomly. I closed my eyes, 

flipped around a few pages and landed my finger on a strawberry shortcake. Not bad, actually! I might as well drink some coffee to even the sweetness out. I closed my menu 

and placed it on the table. I felt a strange relaxation within the cafe. Despite it being loud, and filled with other people, with the sun peeking within the windows, I felt some-

what calm. My room is the complete opposite of this, so I really can't say why I was feeling like this. The cute waitress arrived at my table, I feel as if the smell of her perfume

was he first thing about her I noticed. I looked up and met direct eye contact. I honestly can't remember the last time I made eye contact with someone. Her smile was sweet,

and I  found myself staring at her until she interrupted my glaze by asking "Ma'am, are you ready?" I looked down at the menu again, and pointed to the strawberry shortcake

"And uh, coffee please." I smiled once more, and set down the menu

"Very well, I'll come back with your order!"

I stared as she left, and returned to staring outside the window. I was contemplating on my life as it is right now. Am I really happy with the way I am? The way I'm living? I 

sighed loudly, and looked around the cafe. Seeing all these girls in high school laughing with friends, I wonder if it's too late for me? 

"Here's your strawberry shortcake and your coffee!" The waitress put down the dessert in front of me, and the the kettle of hot coffee in front of me, she reached into her 

costume's pocket and spread out some sugars and sweeteners, milk packets and creamers. "Please enjoy! Thank you very much."

I smiled once more, as she left for the last time. I looked down at my dessert, and without hesitation, I started eating. Finally.

 

As I exited the cafe, I waved to the waitress, and continued on with my way. I wasn't really thinking much, into I bumped into some random stranger. I backed away a few steps 

to catch a view of this tall man in a suit. "O-oh, I'm sorry.." For some reason, the man kept staring at me.

"W-what...? I'm half-NEET, so if it's cash you want, I ain't got any."

The man straighten his tie, and started to talk. "I'm an talent producer, and I'm in the middle of scouting."

...He couldn't really be thinking of scouting me, could he? "Huh, a talent agency's producer? Well, well...This producer wants somethin' from a shut-in like me?"

"You could be an idol, if you want too." He responded, which still took me by surprise. "..Idol? Me? Impossible, Impossible I tell ya!"

He kept staring at me, not saying anything until I broke the silence with a small chuckle, "Haha~n, you got some pretty bad eyes for this stuff, dontcha? Either way, living on the

outskirts of society is more like me."

"Your smile." he said. My smile? but he hasn't seen me smiling before this. He hasn't seen me at all. "I think the idol life would suit you."

"Well, it's true that recently, I've considered quitting my otaku ways to live properly for a while. But it's truly impossible.."

He suddenly extends both of his arms, his hands holding a business card. "Please, take it."

"Oh' I'll politely accept this..But it's not like I'll talk to you again, ya see? I'm not fit to be an idol." Honestly, the girl in the cafe was way more fit to be an idol then me. Wait, wait 

wait. I forgot something. Shit! I need to finish the manga I was working on, damn it! "Uh, hey. I still got to work 32 pages. The deadline is soon and I really need to deliver it in

time. Eh, deadlines..I really hate those. But, hey, we'll keep in touch!' I smiled at the Producer. "Counting on ya~"

 

 


End file.
